1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for producing small prints. For example, the invention can be applied to a dedicated tape printing apparatus, a tape printing system in which a personal computer and a label printer are integrated, a dedicated stamp (seal) producing apparatus, and a stamp producing system in which the personal computer, a peripheral for producing the stamp are integrated, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the dedicated tape printing apparatus prints a string of input characters (it is assumed that the character string is a concept including a symbol, a pictograph, an outer frame, and a background pattern) in a continuous tape if necessary, the dedicated tape printing apparatus discharges and cuts the printed tape. The post-cutting tape in which the character string is printed is referred to as label.
A file registration function is also provided in the tape printing apparatus (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-198979). That is, the tape printing apparatus has the function in which the input character string used for producing the label plurality of times at a time interval is registered in a file and the file is read to perform the printing in each time when the label production is required. For the input character string of an address or a name (form input is adopted), some tape printing apparatuses also have the registration function similar to the file function.
However, in the conventional apparatus, unless the input character string is registered as the file, the address, or the name, the input character string can not be utilized for label production at a later date. Many beginners do not completely use such a registration function.
When the registration is performed to the upper limit number in the file registration function, the registration can not be performed further. Furthermore, when the new registration is performed, it is necessary to perform the new registration after the registration which has been already performed is erased. Therefore, usability is insufficient.
In the input character string having a possibility that the printing is performed the plurality of times at a time interval in a couple of days, unless the input character string is registered in the file at the initial input, it is necessary to input the character string in each case, so that the usability is insufficient. Generally it is rare to perform the file registration in the above-mentioned unstable printing timing of the input character string. If the file registration is performed, when the file is not used later, the file becomes unnecessary or erase of the file takes a lot of trouble.
Further, although the user did not register the file in inputting the character string because the user thought that the label production was only one time, sometimes the user needs the label of the character string at a later time again. In this case, since it is necessary to input the character string again, the usability is insufficient.